Getting Schooled
This story revolves around Winged Carter, Holy Carter, Ninja Bennet, and Bennet, Justin. Most of it takes place in the No-Name Ville Academy, as the 4 boys are attending school and learning together. Episode 1: We Have to go to SCHOOL?! I don't even know what that is! WAC: 'It's such a nice... er... UGLY day! Why can't the Earth provide us better weather?! THIS SUCKS! '''Carter: '''The Earth can't always make one happy. Neither does money... '''WAC: '''But I used some money to buy me a soda, and it made me happy... '''Carter: '''That's not what I... '(Ninja Bennet storms into the room) NB: 'There's somebody at the door, and they don't look too happy... '''Carter: '''Happiness is my specialty. Where is this sad soul? '(Carter opens the door) Carter: 'Who are you? '???: 'I'm a member of the No-Name Ville town hall, and we've all been eyeing you recently. You see, it's school season, and you guys aren't in school! '''Carter (sparkles): '''I've always wanted to go to school! Why didn't you say so in the first place? '''WAC: '''What's the commotion about???? '''Carter: '''They want us to go to school! I'm so happy! '''WAC: '''What the heckle is a school? It sounds like a torture camp... '''Carter: '''A school is a place where we learn a ton of great stuff! I'd rather have brains than beauty, but I guess I was blessed with both! :3 '''NB: '''Do they have caek? '''Carter: '''I never looked into that, but they probably have a bake sale every once in a while... '''WAC: '''I don't know what that is either, but it sounds JUST AS EVIL as being forced to learn stuff! '''Carter: '''I hope the money goes toward Nitrome! :3 '''WAC (angry): '''Maybe it should go towards a new television set so that I can smash your face into it! We are enemies of Nitrome, not happy go lucky allies!!!! YOU GOT THAT?! '''Carter: '''Um, sure... '''Carter: '''When do we have to go to school, sir? '???: 'Hmm... Maybe the next day or so... '''WAC: '''What happens if we refuse? '???: 'Then you will be taken to Child Services and this whole apartment is shut down! SO GO!!!! '(The Mysterious Guy Leaves) Carter: 'C'mon guys, I'm sure going to school will be one of the best things that happened in your lives! '''WAC: '''We'll just see about that! Episode 2: The No-Name Ville Academy '(So the very next day, the boys prepared to go to school. WAC and NB were really reluctant, as they were going to have a dance party all night. But Carter did the right thing and crashed their party.) WAC: 'I can't believe YOU actually crashed me and Justin's party! Ithought you were supposed to be polite! You're just a jerk! '''CA: '''No, I did the right thing. If I hadn't done that, you wouldn't have had the ability to get up early! You should be thanking me... '''WAC: '''Let's just get this over with. There are at least 1000 things I could be doing right now BESIDES this bordom fest... (The 4 friends are greeted at the door by a rather plump security guard wearing clothes that are much too small for him) '''SG: '''Boys, where are your security cards? '''CA: '''Sowwy, sir. This is our first time here, and we don't have any at the moment. By any chance, would you know how we can get some for the sake of our convienience? '''SG: '''Come with me... (They follow the security guard to the main office, where they are supposed to take a picture for the card.) (While Bennet and Carter stay in one position and create perfect photos, Austin and Justin squirm in the chair and make it seem like the camera was off-balance.) '''SG: '''Here you go, your security cards! (for a while, the boys stare at each other's security cards and admire their glossy surfaces) '''CA: '''Sir, where should we go now? We don't have a clue of where to go. We'd appreciate more help, if it doesn't consume your time, that is. '''SG: '''Go to the principal and get yourselves registered. Then you'll know where to go every day. '''WAC: '''EVERY DAY?! I don't want to do this every day! Who wants to go to school every day?! '''SG: '''I'll go with those who like to attend school for $1,000. '''WAC (sarcastic): '''Swell. Chapter 3: Last-Name Confusion '(The four boys finally arrive at their homeroom, with one minute to spare. They all sat down besides each other in silence once :P to wait for the teacher to take attendence) Teacher: '''Hello, students, welcome to the first day of school! I'm Mr. Boss, and I'm gonna take attendence now, so stay still. And remember, I go by last name. Carter? '''CA: '''Here, sir. '''Mr. Boss: '''No, I was asking for Austin, not Carter! Let's try this again. Bennet? '''BJ: '''Arr. Here! (Bennet then cutely waves to the teacher) '''Mr. Boss: '''NO! Didn't you guys hear me? I go by LAST NAME, NOT FIRST NAME! Get that straight, or GET OUT!!!! '''TBC CHOCODOOBY!!!! Category:Stories Category:Austincarter4ever Category:Rainbow Rider